Midget Mayhem!
by KnuxSonFri
Summary: We shall go back to where Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro all started. As you know they all hated eachother. Kazekage made the most bravest decision possible. He hired a nanny. Read to see if the nanny will surivive.
1. Chapter 1

KSF: I'm back in action, and this shall be my first story that will stay up no matter what. The story will start out when Gaara is 3, Temari is 6, and I don't know how old Kankuro is so I can't calculate the age he would be. Also sense I the characters are so young so am going to make them talk weird like Gaara is Gaawa and Temari is Temarwi and Kankuro is Kankuo. If I do other ones I'll do the real one in brackets right next to it. I'm also going to make their father nice to them. But he will still want to get rid of Gaara.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own/have anything to do with Naruto.

/----------Chapter 1------------/

"Gaawa you're it!" Said Temari

"Temarwi, I'm always it." Said Gaara

"Why can't Kankuo bes (be) it?"

"Kankuo is your older bwofer (brother)." Said Temari

Gaara sadly started running after Temari. Gaara just barley got her. Then Temari started chasing Kankuro and she tripped over a block, laughed and started running after him again. When Temari finally got Kankuro, Kankuro ran at Gaara, and got him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gaara yelled.

Chakra started to come out of his body, sand was flying everywhere and the whole room was destroyed in a matter of seconds. You could see the Shukaku starting to come out of him.

"Gaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kankuro and Temari screamed.

The Shukaku came out and Gaara started running around taring things apart, smashing windows, nearling killing Kankuro and Temari. You would think that it can't be possible to do the thing Gaara did it happened.

The sand started to go away and back into the desert, when Gaara calmed down, and saw what he did he grinned at Kankuro and Temari. They were both so scared they could barley move.

At that moment the Kazekage came into the room with shock on his face.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS!"

"Daddy said a bad wourd (word)." Kankuro whispered to Temari

"I know."

Their dad must have herd them because he said,

"Yeah, well what's it to you?"

"I don't know."

"Now about the question, who did this?"

"Um, uh Gaawa." Said Temari

"Daddy?" Said Kankuro in a soft voice

"What?"

"I'm gonna go work on Karasu." (please correct me if he has him made already)

"Okay."

"As for you Gaara," He said as he turned to face him.

"You can't eat in this house for the week."

"Okay daddy."

Gaara and Temari left the room and they each went into their rooms. The Kazekage went into his room and sat down at his desk. _'I need to find a way to get them to behave.' _Kazekage thought. He sat at his desk rubbing his fore head and trying to think of a way to keep them out of mischief. Then he finally came up with an answer.

"A baby sitter!" he exclaimed.

Kazekage quickly did a little justu and a cell phone and a dictionary popped out.

_Hm lets see here………… AH! Here is somebody _thought Kazekage.

Kazekage dialed the number and a man picked up and said,

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm interested in hiring you as a babysitter."

"Sure, where do you live?"

"Village of the Sand."

"I'll be there at 1:00 tomorrow"

"Can't you be there any earlier?"

"I sleep in late, really late."

"See you then, and by the way, I need you to sleep here. My kids are out of control 24/7"

"Okay, bye."

Kazekage closed the cell phone with a big grin on his face.

_I finally got someone to take care of the little devils. Maybe I can get a little R&R around here. _

The next day, when the babysitter got there Kazekage was very surprised to find out who had come.

/-----------------------------------------/

KNF: I don't think that was that bad but I think I over did my self with their personalities. Next chapter I'll try to make a bit longer. You can find the dead line for my next chapter in my profile.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**KNF:** **Hey everybody, I'm back and ready to type chapter two! Thank you all for reviewing me and my story. But I really got to consider making the deadline month and a half, sorry but I felt really rushed today because I had to update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own/have anything to do with shonen jump or Naruto**

**WARNING: Last chapter I had lots of grammer and spelling problems so I replaced the chapter with the edited one. This time I wont do it if they're lots of spelling errors, ya know how you get that feeling when you want to do a really good job the first time but for the others you don't, it's kinda like that.**

**/----------------------------------/**

Chapter 2

Standing at the door was no other than our beloved Kakashi! He looked liked he didn't have any sleep last night. His eyes were droopy, he had sacks under his eyes, he was even in his pajamas damn it!

"Ka Ka Ka Kakashi, you are the baby sitter?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Uh, no. o.O"

Kazekage ushered him into the house and brought him into his room.

"This is where you'll be sleeping"

Then they all herd a big bang,

"What the hell was that?"

"Dunno"

"I bet it was the kids"

"You'd better go and do your stuff."

"Alright"

When Kakashi got down to where Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were playing Gaara was choking Temari, Temari was biting Kankuro and Kankuro was trying to get his hands on Temari's throat but couldn't manage.

Five minutes later everbody was in the hospital. Gaara and Kakashi were lying in the beds. Temari and Kankuro couldn't believe what their eyes have just saw.

When Kakashi tried to pull Gaara of Temari, Gaara turned around and punched Kakashi to the ground. Immediately he Gaara started making justus and nearly killing Kakashi. Kakashi dodged them and chucked some shrukin at him. The rest was just too gory to describe.

Kakashi was looking like nothing has happened and was of course reading Itcha Itcha Paradise. Gaara on the other hand was begging for his 'sand'.

"Give me fa (the) feekin' (freakin') sand!"

Kakashi was trying to concentrate so hard on his book he performed a ninjustu on Gaara that made him shut up.

When the nurse came in to check up on them………….. they were surprised to see Sakura.

Kakashi lazily looked up and said

"Damn it" under his breath.

Sakura gasped rushed over too him practically crying she had tears in her eyes and was sobbing.

"Kakashi sensei! Are you okay? Who did this to you? Speak to me!"

"Shut up."

"First, I'm fine, and that twit over there did this to me."

Kakashi put his book down on the stand next to him and then took off his covers and the bandages. Then he showed her his back. There was a very big and deep cut going down the spine. Sakura took one glance at it and then turned her head away from it very quickly. Kakashi put the bandages back on and laid down.

"That looks awful"

"And painful"

"It's not that bad, really."

"What did you do to him over there?"

"You mean Gaara?"

"Yeah."

"I cut his arm with a shrukin" Kakashi said as casually as somebody would say, 'I gave him an ice cream' or something. You could see the redness filling up Sakura's face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Huh?"

"You don't go fling shrukin at children!"

Sakura slapped Kakashi and ran over to Gaara. For the rest of the afternoon Sakura was constantly serving Gaara so he could be happy. He would shout out "T wee (T.V.)" or "Ice crweam (cream)" and he would get it. That was all it was for the rest of the day. And when Sakura got off her shift she kissed him. Kissed him! Gaara blushed, oh he blushed like hell. Of course Kakashi didn't even notice Sakura serving Gaara and the 'kiss'.

The next day everybody got out of the hospital. When Kakashi got back to the house he just walked up to his room, Gaara went to the play room and Kankuro and Temari took a nap. Kazekage went into his office and read some papers.

That night around six o'clock Kazekage called to Kakashi and told him to meat him in the kitchen.

**KNF: I'm sooooooooo sorry that I got this chapter up after the deadline. I realized that it was the 8th when I was getting ready to go to bed… I remember everything just before I go to bed. It makes me really ticked off.** **This was also shorter than I wanted it to be because I had to finish it up. **


End file.
